fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:SeleneWerewolf/Życie w pizzerii...
Tutaj nie będzie fanowskich animatroników Można dodać swoją postać (człowieka xd) Przyjęcie i nowe... ŻYCIE?! Pewnego razu w Chicago otworzono nową pizzerię o nazwie Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Każdy dzieciak, który na nią trafił od razu wpadł do środka... Ale nie ze względu na pyszną pizzę... Tylko na pewne roboty zwane animatronikami. Był to Niedźwiedź Freddy, który był ich liderem, fioletowy królik o imieniu Bonnie, który gra na gitarze... Kura Chica, która rozdaje pizzę oraz piracki lis Foxy! Każdy dzieciak miał swojego ulubieńca! Thomas w wieku 8 lat miał mieć tu urodziny... Dzieciak wparował i zaprosił każdego kogo napotkał! Przyszła gromadka dzieciaków! Było chyba z 15 dzieci! W końcu mały Thomas zdmuchnął świeczki i pomyślał życzenie. -Jakie miałeś życzenie?- Spytała się dziewczynka o blond włosach. Thomas uśmiechnął się i zachichotał jednak po chwili spojrzał na swojego ulubieńca Bonnie'go. Królik spojrzał się na niego i uśmiechnął się szczerze. -Chcę by Bonnie zaśpiewał dla mnie piosenkę urodzinową!- Krzyknął zadowolony Thomas! Bonnie złapał za gitarę i zaczął śpiewać... Thomas nie wiedział, że ten piękny dzień będzie jego ostatnim... Koszmarem... Po paru godzinach wszystkie dzieciaki oprócz Thomas'a i innych nowych znajomych czyli Sary, Diega, oraz James'a... Jednak został jeszcze jeden dzieciak o imieniu Louis. Dzieciaki sprzątały po imprezie jednak... Ten czas zakończył się podejściem jakiegoś fioletowego typka... James miał taki charakter... Że mówi od razu wprost. -Czegoś szukasz?- Zapytał odważnie... Fioletowy przymknął oczy i zaśmiał się szyderczo... Dzieci patrzyły się na niego jak na dziwaka... Po chwili wróciły do sprzątania... Fioletowy wyciągnął nóż i zaczął go podrzucać... Wszyscy się przestraszyli... Fioletowy rzucił najpierw w Diego... Trafił mu w rękę... Diego próbował wyciągnąć nóż ale na darmo... Typek podszedł do niego i przeciął mu gardło... Przez co się wykrwawił... Potem rzucił nożem w głowę Sary... Ta upadła a ten rzucił drugim nożem w James'a... Nóż mu tylko przedrapał nogę... James chciał się bronić ale morderca był szybszy i wbił mu nóż w plecy... Louis rzucił mu się na szyje lecz ten był sprytniejszy i rzucił go o ścianę... Po chwili do ręki wziął coś innego... Na ziemi leżał duży kawałek szkła... Podniósł go i rzucił ostrą jego częścią w Louis'a... Trafił mu w krtań przez co tak samo się wykrwawił... Thomas był przestraszony... Nie wiedział co zrobić... Po chwili poczuł ból w klatce piersiowej... Upadł na ziemię krwawiąc... Jednak to nie wszystko... W korytarzu było słychać coś w rodzaju... Pozytywki... Fioletowy spojrzał za siebie i zobaczył ją... Czarną i wysoką postać ... Nie zbyt ją widział... Ale przez to uciekł... Postacią była Marionetka... Dawne zabite dziecko... Spojrzała na martwe dzieciaki... Po chwili stało się coś paranormalnego... Marionetka założyła maski dzieciakom i dała im prezenty... Jednak nie zauważyła jednego dzieciaka... Louis'a... Po sekundzie zniknęła... Wtedy stało się coś dziwnego... Animatroniki zniknęły ze sceny a pojawiły się... Tam gdzie były martwe dzieciaki! Co się stało? Pewnego dnia otworzono pizzerię i wbiegło do niej chyba z miliony dzieci! Każdy zjadł swoją ulubioną pizzę lecz jednak doszło do głosu jednego z dzieci... Był to chłopiec o imieniu Nathan Warou... Przyjaciel Thomas'a... -Dick widziałeś Thomas'a?- Spytał niepewnie. -Nie... Pewnie uciekł bo przestraszył się mojego brata... He he..- Dzieciaki zaczęły się naśmiewać... O godzinie 21:00 zamknięto pizzerię i zaczęto szukać ochroniarza... -Diana... Tak?- Spytał właściciel pizzerii nowego pracownika. -Tak...- Odpowiedziała czarno włosa kobieta o niebieskich oczach -Pracujesz jako stróż nocny... Jeremy cię jutro zastąpi...- Odpowiedział i wyszedł. Dziewczyna miała na oko 20 lat, miała niebieskie oczy i długie czarne włosy... Miała czarną bluzę i zwykłe dresy, tak samo miała normalne buty sportowe. Diana usiadła na fotel i sprawdzała wszystkie kamery czy wszystko jest ok... Widziała, że Freddy, Bonnie, i Chica są na swoim miejscu... Zaś Foxy jest nieruchomy jak skała... Diana na chwilę wyłączyła kamerę i powiedziała. -Ehhh... Mam nadzieję, że z tej nędznej kasy dam radę utrzymać się w mieszkaniu...- Odpowiedziała... Aż zadzwonił telefon... Diana odebrała go. -Halo? Halo? Jesteś tu nowy? Jak tak to się chętnie przywitam! Jestem byłym pracownikiem tej pizzerii i jestem pewien, że przyda ci się kilka wskazówek... Emmm... Jeśli chcesz to w kuchni masz ekspres do kawy... Ale o północy nie wychodź z biura... Nie, że ktoś jest w pizzerii tylko... Eee... Animatronikom włącza się tryb nocny i ... Jakby ci tu odpowiedzieć... Chcą cię wsadzić do kostiumu... Uhhh... Wiesz... Na razie jest dobrze ale radzę ci uważać... Przejdźmy do rzeczy... Masz 2 rodzaje guzików... Jeden włącza światło zaś drugi zamyka drzwi... Proste nie? Więc mam nadzieję, że ci chodź trochę pomogłem... Emmm.. Radzę uważać na Freddy'ego i Bonnie'go... Ostatnio są jakoś agresywne... No dobra co tu będę gadać! Miłej nocy!- Odpowiedział głos z słuchawki a potem się rozłączył... Diana lekko się przestraszyła i odłożyła słuchawkę... Po patrzyła na kamery i zobaczyła, że Freddy, Chica, i Bonnie są na swoich miejscach... Spojrzała na Foxy'ego i usłyszała znajomy śpiew. -Dum, dum, Dum di Dum...- Był to Foxy, który lubiał tak sobie śpiewać... Diana się tego nie przestraszyła a zarazem zauroczyła jego śpiewem, gdyż Foxy był jej ulubieńcem od parunastu lat... Jednak to co zauważyła... Przełączyła na scenę... BONNIE ZNIKNĄŁ! Diana wystraszona patrzy na wszystkie kamery i okazało się... Że Bonnie jest w jadalni... Diana omało co nie spadła z wygodnego fotelu... -Cholera!- Krzyknęła przestraszona... Bonnie spojrzał groźnym wzrokiem na kamerę i po chwili zniknął... Diana spojrzała na scenę i zauważyła, że Chica zniknęła... Sprawdziła wszystkie kamery.. Bonnie gnieździł się już na zapleczu a Chica w jadalni... Po chwili usłyszała jakiś szmer koło sceny... BYŁ TO FOXY! Foxy spojrzał w kamerę... Diana już była na max'a wystraszona... -To jakieś żarty?!- Krzyknęła aż po chwili usłyszała jakiś szmer przy drzwiach... Spojrzała na lewe drzwi... BYŁ TAM BONNIE! Diana w pięć sekund zamknęła drzwi i czekała aż dany animatronik odejdzie... Bonnie spojrzał się w szybę tam gdzie jest biuro... Zapukał w szybę... Jego twarz nie była ani zła, ani wesoła a bynajmniej była smutna... Animatronik przestał się dobijać i odszedł... Diana otworzyła drzwi... Po chwili usłyszała pewien śmiech... Śmiech dziecka... Spojrzała na prawe drzwi a w szybie było widać ... Oczy.. Świecące oczy... Zapaliła światło i zobaczyła Freddy'ego! Przestraszona zamknęła drzwi a animatronik uciekł... Jednak było słychać, że ktoś biegnie... Diana nie wiedziała, z której strony... Do biura wbiegł Foxy i przeraźliwie krzyknął... Diana ze strachu spadła z krzesła i natomiast podbiegła do ściany... Piracki lis pokazał swój hak i zaczął pomału podchodzić do czarno włosej... Jego głowa drgała a wyraz twarzy wściekły... Nie to co Bonnie... Oczy czarne tak jakby puste... Jednak było widać białą kropkę po środku jego oczu... Diana zasłoniła się ze strachu rękoma... Foxy miał uderzyć hakiem i od razu zabić... Lecz spojrzał dokładniej na Dianę... Jego wyraz zmienił się na bardziej zdziwionego... Potem widać było w nim żal i rozpacz... Lis opuścił hak i przestał drgać. Diana odchyliła ręcę i spojrzała na animatronika. Lis próbował wyszukać odpowiednie słowo... Było to trudne bo mechanika pozwalała mu jedynie na te słowa zaprogramowane... Lecz był to animatronik, który mógł połączyć te słowa i wychodziło prawie całe zdanie... -Ki...Ki...mm... t...y...Jes...teś...?- Zapytał mechaniczno-pirackim głosem... Diana przestraszona nic prawie nie odpowiedziała... -D...Di..ana...- Powiedziała cicho... Foxy obrócił głowę w prawo i wyglądało jakby się namyślił... Po chwili było słychać... -C...C...o...t.....u....ro...ro...bisz....?- Zapytał ledwo co... -Muszę was pilnować...- Odpowiedziała już bardziej pewna Diana... Lis spojrzał na nią i pokiwał głową... Po chwili wyszedł z biura i jedynie odpowiedział. -W...W...y...b..acz...acz...- Foxy wyszedł z biura i wrócił na Pirate Cove... Wybiła 6:00 i animatroniki wróciły na swoje miejsca... Diana wystraszona wyszła z pracy... Jedynie co miała to siniaka na kolanie i lekkie zadrapanie na ręce... CDN "ŻE CO?!" Diana usiadła na krześle w swoim domu, ciągle myślała co się stało... Czemu animatroniki stały się agresywne? I o co dokładnie chodziło Foxy'emu? Diana zamyśliła się aż nagle zadzwonił telefon... Była to jej ciocia Sandy... Diana odebrała. -Halo?- Spytała Diana... Sandy była zapłakana, mówiła niskim i smutnym głosem w końcu się odezwała... -Di...Diana... Jest u ciebie...D...Diego?- Zapytała nadal szlochając. -Niestety nie... Coś się stało?- Spytała lekko zdziwiona. -DIEGO ZAGINĄŁ!- Krzyknęła. Od tej godziny co zadzwoniła, Diana wzięła swoją torbę... -CHOLERA! Najpierw animatroniki teraz mój kuzyn zaginął!- Krzyknęła oburzona... Była zdenerwowana ponieważ lubiła swojego kuzyna bo ten był tak samo poważny jak ona... Diana złapała za swój plecak i ruszyła znów do pracy... Akurat dzieciaki bawiły się nieźle w pizzerii a animatroniki śpiewały różne piosenki. Diana spojrzała na scenę... Jednak na nią po patrzył się Bonnie i jej pomachał. -Dziwne...- Odpowiedziała i ruszyła do swojego biura. Po paru godzinach zamknięto pizzerię a dziewczyna usiadła na krześle i oglądała kamery... O dziwo tylko jeden animatronik się ruszył... Był to Freddy... Chica i Bonnie stali na scenie a Foxy... ZNIKNĄŁ?! -Cholera!- Krzyknęła Diana i szukała obu animatroników... O dziwo ich nie było... Jednak kiedy oderwała wzrok od kamer... Freddy wyskoczył... Diana odskoczyła i chciała uciec... Animatronik miał ... ŻYWE OCZY... Widać było jego zdenerwowanie... Był przestraszony i jednocześnie miał ochotę zdemolować wszystko. -J...J..J...Ju...Po...T..o...bie....- Powiedział drżąc się... Nagle zza drzwi wyskoczył Foxy osłaniając Dianę. -Pr...P...Prze...STAŃ!- Krzyknął zmodulowanym i demonicznym głosem... Freddy stanął jak wryty ale w końcu otworzył oczy... Zmieniły się na ładny błękit ale lekko rozczarowany... Po chwili usłyszano jego cichy "śmiech"... Freddy wyszedł ze sceny. -F...Foxy?- Powiedziała Diana. Foxy obrócił się w stronę Diany i lekko pobladł... Jego twarz posmutniała... W końcu uciekł. CDN Przyjaźń robota z... Człowiekiem? Od pewnego czasu animatroniki zaprzyjaźniły się z Dianą zaś ta z nimi. Często gdy była w biurze to animatroniki jej nie atakowały tylko ją straszyły dla zabawy. Najczęściej wyskakiwał Freddy, który po prostu uwielbiał ją straszyć... Zaś drugi był Foxy... Bonnie często patrzył drzwi... Czasem Chica. Jednak Diana myślała co się stało z animatronikami? Pewnego dnia stało się coś tragicznego... Rano przyjechał nowy pracownik... Fritz Smith? Coś w tym rodzaju. -Witaj F... Fritz?- Powiedział szef. Nowy pracownik pokiwał głową i spojrzał na mnie. -Dzisiaj idziesz na nocną zmianę... Diana ty na dzienną jutro i pojutrze...- Powiedział szef i wyszedł z pizzerii. -Witaj... Jestem Fritz a ty?- Powiedział i wyjął zza pleców czerwoną jak krew różę... Diana podniosła jedną brew i prychnęła. -Nie szukam facetów na zawołanie...- Powiedziała Diana i ruszyła na swoje miejsce. Weszła do biura i zaczęła oglądać kamery... Widziała jak dzieciaki bawią się z animatronikami... W końcu było słychać. Po chwili ugryzienia... DZIECKO UPADŁO! Diana przestraszyła się i wybiegła na scenę... Podłoga była we krwi a ludzie przestraszeni na widok zabitego dziecka... Foxy miał... PYSK WE KRWI... Bonnie, Chica i Freddy byli przerażeni to co zrobił Foxy... Wszyscy uciekli a dziecko leżało we krwi... Foxy spojrzał na dziecko... Z jego oczu poleciała kropla oleju... klęknął przed dzieckiem... Widać było jego żal w oczach... Diana przymknęła oczy... Uklękła przed zabitym dzieckiem a potem spojrzała na Foxy'ego... -Pr...P...Prze...P...ras...zam...- Powiedział ledwo mówiąc... CDN Podobało się? :D Zostaw po sobie ślad! (mam na myśli ślady butów :D) Żarcik :P NOWE ANIMATRONIKI?! Diana wybaczyła Foxy'emu za to co zrobił... Jednak trochę się zmieniło ... Co tu gadać... DUŻO! Szef pizzerii musiał zmienić animatroniki... Pizzeria została zamknięta... Jednak zarządzono nowe animatroniki z nowszą technologią. Diana nie chciała by stare animatroniki zniszczono... Szef wysłuchał propozycji, jednak musiał zabrać z nich parę części na nowsze modele... Fritz był zachwycony nowszą technologią... W końcu przyjechały nowe animatrony... Był to Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica i Toy Foxy (Mangle)... -No! I to jest to!- Zachwycił się nową technologią... Diana prychnęła... -Przyszły jeszcze trzy... Balloon Boy, Marionetka oraz jakaś wilczyca... Wolf? Powiedziała Diana a Fritz poruszył brwią i zaczął się przyssawać... Diana go odepchnęła... -Spadaj stąd!- Krzyknęła i opuściła blondyna (taki miał kolor włosów) -Palant...- Powiedziała do siebie po czym wróciła do swojego nowego biura... Spojrzała na ściany i zobaczyła stare animatroniki, jak się bawią z dzieciakami a te są zadowolone... Diana znała sekret animatroników... Wiedziała, że są to dusze dzieci a jednym z nich jest jej kuzyn Diego... Dlatego Foxy jej nie atakował... Wiedział, że to ona i nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. Diana siedziała i nawet nie chciała sprawdzać kamer... Był to duży błąd... Jeden z animatroników zwanym Toy Bonnie ruszył się. -CHOLERA!- Krzyknęła Diana gdyż Toy Bonnie pojawił się w wentylacji. Diana spojrzała na niebieskiego królika... Jednak Toy Bonnie zniknął i nigdzie nie było go widać... Nagle zza drzwi wyskoczył wielki niebieski królik... Chciał dopaść Dianę... Jednak Diana była szybsza i uderzyła niebieskiego królika latarką... Królik oberwał w oko. -Co za złom...- Powiedziała Diana... Nagle gdy Toy Bonnie miał na nią skoczyć ... Został złapany w ręce... FREDDY'EGO! Freddy złapał za gardło niebieskiego animatronika... Jego oczy były czarne i we krwi jakby oznaczały "agresję" Freddy rzucił nowszą wersją Bonnie'go o ścianę... Poleciały tylko iskry... Robot miał odczepioną rękę i brak jednego oka... Jednak poza tym nic mu nie było. Niebieski uciekł przez lewą wentylację. Freddy spojrzał na Dianę i lekko się uśmiechnął, Diana zrobiła to samo. Niedźwiedź wyszedł z biura i ruszył do serwisu. CDN Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach